


Garrison Days

by charlotteXOyates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bullying, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Keith/Shiro, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Between Shiro constantly using sex and punishment to discipline Keith, and Lance finding himself being used as the locker room sex toy for the bullies of the fighter pilot class, each of the boys has a rather active sex life going. This story will follow those sex lives. This story will follow their Garrison days.





	Garrison Days

"So you see, based on my performance in the flying exam during last year's midterm, I could totally be a fighter pilot! The only reason I'm not this year is because—"

"It's because midterms don't mean shit, fuck face, now would you shut the hell up? If we can't hear Iverson's lecture it'll be because you talked our ears off with that annoying, girly voice of yours."

Lance grumbled and side-eyed a random brown-haired dude; yet another insignificant other. He turned back to Hunk with a smile. "As I was saying, the only reason I'm not fighter class this year is because the higher ups decided they needed somebody to dominate the class of the cargo pilots! And, naturally, they chose me! I'll admit it's a bit of a bummer, but if I must do it for the sake of the Garrison's social hierarchy then, well, I guess that makes me a sacrificial hero, or something! I'll take the fall for the greater—"

"Would you shut the fuck up and sit down already?!" Another male student yelled, slamming his hand on the desk.

"I'm not even _talking_ to you." Lance waved him off as another student groaned.

"Well here's a thought, maybe we can still hear you because we aren't deaf _yet_ , dumbass!"

He gasped at that. "'Dumbass'? Hunk, buddy! Back me up here!"

Hunk sunk down into his seat, twiddling with his fingers and looking away. "Don't...don't get me mixed up in this, Lance…"

"Ha! Even his so-called 'best buddy' is tired of listening to his shit!"

"Probably because he never shuts up!"

"And he sounds like a constipated chick!"

Lance turned on them, eye twitching in annoyance. "Fuck off!"

"Lance...I think Iverson will be here soon...you don't want him yelling at you again…" Hunk urged, looking akin to a turtle hiding beneath its shell.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as everyone understands that my midterm scores were technically high enough to be fighter class." He glanced over his shoulder at the loner Keith, biting his lower lip, waiting for him to turn to yell at him, too. All the other fighter class pilots were insignificant wannabes thinking their rank made them superior or that their fighter class status meant they were already official pilots; there was only one person worth annoying.

And there was only one person who refused to turn their head, even as Lance continued talking while glancing at them through the corner of his eyes.

"Alright cadets, put a zipper on those mouths or I'll do it for you!" Iverson shouted, slamming the door open and immediately turning just in time to see Lance slipping off his desk into his seat. "McClain!"

Lance grimaced, refusing to meet Iverson's gaze as the teacher stalked over to him and slammed a hand down on his desk, fiery eyes beating down onto him like desert sun rays.

"McClain!" He slammed Lance's desk harder, finally forcing him to look up, though he thought he might puke at any moment from nervousness.

Black steam puffed from Iverson's nose before he backed away. "Keep your mouth shut." With that, he walked back to the front of the classroom, and Lance's nervousness was immediately replaced with annoyance.

'What the fuck? He didn't even hear me say anything, he just saw me slide off my desk!' He mouthed to Hunk, huffing and seething and turning to glare daggers at the commander. He ended up making eye contact with one of the other male students, though, who grinned at him.

"Loser. Look like you're gonna cry." He whispered. _Of course_ Iverson didn't hear them speak.

Lance brought up his middle finger and stuck out his tongue, briefly glanced to the side to see if Keith had looked at him from that scene with Iverson (he apparently hadn't), before turning to watch the shitty ass commander again, ignoring the looks of the other male students in the classroom.

*******

Once their classes were over, Lance and Hunk sauntered back to their dorm, with Lance leaning on his larger friend with a groan.

"Man, Montgomery's class was such a drag. Like, I already have practical life skills, this isn't stuff I need to learn about! Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're totally right." Hunk agreed quickly.

"I'm napping as soon as I…!" Lance's eyes widened as he and Hunk opened the door to their dorm, taking in the post-tornado scene of their room. Clothes and supplies were everywhere, their cupboards and dressers were all open, and the mattresses were out of the beds and pressed up against the walls.

"A disaster?!" Hunk ran in and immediately scavenged around for his clothes, piling them all up on his cupboard before grabbing his head. "Lance, what'd you do? How did things get so messy?!"

"It wasn't me!" Lance assured, rushing in to help Hunk clean up a bit, though it seemed impossible to clean up such a drastic mess…

"Where...where is my mom's cookbook?!"

He turned back to see Hunk leaning back against his bedpost, eyes wild as he hugged himself to try and accommodate his quickening breaths.

"Hunk!" Lance crawled over to shake his shoulders, but Hunk gently crawled away, pacing back and forth and fanning himself. A siren suddenly went off in Lance's head, and he quickly crawled to his drawers to check through each one, chewing his lower lip anxiously.

After about ten minutes of checking beneath every article of clothing and every other thing in the room, Lance slumped down, eyes wide and lifeless.

"...I can't find my mom and dad's letters...or my personal journal…" He was sure he must be missing a ton of other things if those were gone, but he didn't care; nothing else mattered but his letters.

"Hunk, I...Hunk!" He rushed to his friend's side as Hunk sat down on the mattress, which was on its side against the wall, and immediately began rubbing his arm. "Hey...it's...I'm missing stuff, too. I think there must've been a break in…"

Hunk grabbed onto Lance with one hand as the other found its way to his chest, tears already flowing down Hunk's face. "But why...why would they take my mom's cookbook? That's the most important thing...they can take my laptop, I can just build a new one…"

Lance patted his friend on the back, comforting him only so that he himself wouldn't break down into tears at the thought that all of his mom and dad's letters could be lost somewhere right now. "I don't know...maybe it was Keith!" His eyes suddenly flared up as he stood, fists clenched at his sides. "I'll bet that guy did it out of spite. I mean, you saw the way he ran out of Montgomery's class like his life fucking depended on it. Why else would he rush out of class at maximum speed?!"

"We can't...know for sure." Hunk shakily stood, wiping his face into his sleeve. "We need to tell the Garrison about this."

His head was suddenly dizzy, but Lance caught himself against the empty bed, sighing and holding his forehead. Hunk was right. He didn't have time to get angry and attack Keith...not when it was his mom's letters and his journal on the line, here.

"...okay. Come on, we need to hurry." They rushed out of their room to see a Commander just up ahead.

Lance immediately dashed towards the figure in the commander suit without thinking, waving his arm. "Hey! Commander! I—!"

"Even out of my class, you never stop yelling, do you, you donkey?!" Iverson turned on him with seething eyes, petrifying Lance in his tracks as Hunk crept behind him slightly slower.

Of course it had to be Iverson.

He shook his head, swallowing hard. "Excuse me, sir, but I believe there was a breakthrough in our dorm—"

"Go run along somewhere else! Seriously, what, do students want me to solve _all_ their problems? Maybe you oughta focus on your failing grade and not your nonsense business!" He turned to leave, his last line leaving Lance speechless.

Hunk glanced from Iverson to Lance and back again, face wrinkling up from stress. "...did he say you had a failing grade?"

Lance's heart skipped a beat, throbbing against his chest as he quickly shook his head. "No...I mean, yes, he did, but you shouldn't take anything Iverson says literally, obviously. We...we need to find another teacher or something...they can't just let this slide, I mean, it's theft!"

"I know. I'm gonna go find another teacher. If we split up, maybe we can have a better chance!" Hunk's teeth were chattering, but it was a good idea. They nodded at each other before Hunk was running off.

Once he was gone, Lance slumped down against the wall, face buried in his hands. Failing grade. Missing letters and journal. It was all just...so much...weighing him down all of a sudden until he didn't want to get back up…

...maybe Hunk would find their stuff...maybe Hunk would find a teacher who would give a shit. There was no point in Lance trying. None of the teachers gave a shit about him. None of the teachers would bother listening to him.

_Water._

He forced himself up and began stumbling towards the pilot locker rooms, where the best showers in the Garrison were. Hunk could find the people who broke into their dorms...Hunk could get teacher help. But Lance...every step had him wondering if the next would be his last before he passed out...he just needed to get to the water. A shower. That always made him feel much better…

He wiped at a tear that had accumulated in the corner of his eye, for some reason hearing the words of one of those insignificant dudes from his class.

_"Loser. Look like you're gonna cry."_

He sniffled and narrowed his eyes, walking into the pilot showers. He wouldn't cry. Especially not after a shower in the locker room. Those showers were always the best. He would feel much better afterwards...he just knew it.

*******

It wasn't every day that Keith's heart pounded in his chest the way it did today as he ran through the hallways of the garrison, but today was one of _those_ days. He had made it one of those days.

"Shiro!" He burst into the recently promoted TA's dorm room with shining eyes, only shimmering even brighter upon seeing the black-haired man sitting his bed, as if he'd been waiting.

He bounded over to him and jumped on the bed beside him. "I listened through all my class periods today, Shiro!"

"All of them? You didn't talk even once?" Shiro reached over to pull Keith into his chest, which Keith immediately latched onto with a purr.

"Nope. Not once. I just sat in my desk and took my notes."

Shiro ran his hand through Keith's hair with a far off look, as if he were only trying to look like he was thinking. "So you're saying you've been good all day?"

He nodded gently, eyes falling shut with the soothing lullaby of Shiro's breaths and the gentle touch of his fingers—his reward. Already, Keith was mapping out a plan in his head of steps to take to make sure he didn't end up getting too frustrated during piloting class tomorrow. That often depended on the people who were chosen as his crewmates for the simulation, but so long as he just stuck to what he knew and didn't lash out, he could make it through the class without any backlash. He could make it back to Shiro's arms with a smile.

"You know, you may have done a good job today," Shiro breathed into his ear, hot breath sending tingles down the back of his neck, "but what about the homework from yesterday? You didn't ever finish it and turn it in, did you?"

Keith's smile dropped at that as he held himself closer to Shiro with a gulp. "I...I can still do it. I'll just get a percentage off because it's late, but I'm not going to have any missing work this year, I promi—!" He squeaked at the end of his sentence as Shiro pinned him down beneath him, nibbling against his neck.

"Why wasn't it done on time for you to turn it in today?"

His bottom lip was trembling against his chattering teeth as Keith shrunk into himself beneath Shiro, avoiding that disappointed gaze that sent an arrow piercing straight through his heart. "I was going to have it done, but...but you were using my mouth all night last night, so I didn't have time—ah! Shiro!"

The TA flipped him around onto his stomach and dragged his pants and boxers down his legs to his ankles, leaving Keith's perky ass exposed to Shiro's feasting eyes.

"Are you trying to pin the blame on me, baby? Trying to talk back?"

Keith's heart dropped into his stomach as he squirmed in an attempt to look over his shoulder. "No! No, I would never, Shiro! I just—ah!" He cried out again as Shiro's hand struck his ass hard enough to leave a small mark.

"It's too late. You failed to turn your homework in on time, and that means you need to be taught a lesson. You need a good spanking." He slapped Keith again.

Constant cries of Shiro's name escaped Keith as he wrapped his hands around his mouth, body spasming with each hit to his backside, but not once did he call out for him to stop. He would never ask Shiro to stop. Shiro knew what he was doing. If Shiro said he needed to be spanked, then he probably needed to be spanked.

"You're both my boy and a student, Keith—you have to be able to manage both lives!" Shiro grunted, increasing the force of his slaps after the twentieth, as per usual.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He clawed at the bed, voicing shaking as much as his body as he glanced back at Shiro, mouth gaping open at the sight of the man painting his ass red with handprints. "I'm sorry Shiro...I can be good...I'll be better from now on, I promise...!"

"Shhh. You don't need to promise to be good; I'll _make_ you good." He smacked Keith's ass harder for emphasis, hands acting as whips at this point with how hard he was hitting him.

Tears finally spilled over the sides of Keith's face, and he pressed his hands over his mouth once more to muffle his sobs.

"Raise your ass for me, baby. I need to be able to hit you easier."

Keith complied, teeth clenched as Shiro stood back and smacked his raised ass with both his palms and his knuckles, relentlessly striking him with forward and backward slaps as Keith screamed into the bed, squirming and rubbing his knees together, desperately urging his body to endure the pain.

"Tell me how sorry you are," Shiro demanded, as if Keith hadn't been spitting out apologies just earlier. Still, Keith slowly let his hands fall away from his mouth.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Shiro...I can do my homework on time, I can be a good boy…I'm sorry for being bad…I'm not trying to slack off again, I promise, I won't do that to you…"

Shiro kneaded his knuckles into Keith's ass before lightly rubbing and massaging his red cheeks, gently pushing his rump back down and crawling next to him.

"Shhh...I know, baby...I know you wouldn't do that to me."

"Shiro…" Keith pulled himself onto Shiro's lap and rubbed his drying tears against his shirt.

"Quiet now...that's it...you did good," he assured, stroking his fingers through Keith's hair once more as he pressed his lips to the boy's sweaty forehead. "I'm sorry if I was too rough."

He was quick to shake his head, leaning into Shiro's soft hands. "No...you can never be too rough. Whatever you do to me is always the right thing."

Shiro's hand trailed down Keith's back to rub it in circles while gently massaging his ass, getting the blood flowing naturally again.

"Can you walk?"

Keith scoffed, grinding his butt down onto Shiro's legs. "You've inflicted much worse damage than this before, and I walked through that."

"That's true."

They touched noses with a chuckle before falling into a deep kiss.

Keith's hands wrapped around Shiro's neck as he was lifted up, legs wrapping around his torso while Shiro found a wall to back him up into. Their heads tilted into each other, slotting their lips up perfectly. They were always perfect. Finally, Shiro gently set him back down so he could pull his pants back on.

"Go grab lunch, and I can help you catch up on homework afterwards."

He beamed and tiptoed to plant another quick kiss on Shiro's lips.

"Okay. Can't wait."

*******

Water always made everything better, and no water felt more calming than the hot showers in the Garrison's pilot locker room. It was obvious to see which students the Garrison valued more by where they piled their higher quality resources.

Lance wiped the towel down his face and upper body, sighing as he brought it down to his waist to open his locker, reaching for his casual clothes in place of his uniform.

"That was some nice singing in the shower."

He whipped around and nearly hit his head against the locker behind him, tightening his towel around his waist as he saw several boys from his class crowding around him from where they'd been waiting in another row of lockers, with a blonde-haired dude at the front.

"Wonder how much higher your voice can get."

"Shut up!" Lance scowled, crossing his arms while his hip jutted out sassily. "What're you guys doing here? Are you jealous of my body and my voice now, too? You just can't keep away from—"

"Fuck, you really do redefine the term 'annoying', don't you?" They moved in closer, prompting Lance to back up against the locker, eye twitching.

"Excuse—"

"See? You asked what we were doing here, but you're just so incapable of ever shutting that moronic blabber hole of yours that you would probably talk all day and never get an answer. All you ever do is talk and brag in class." The main guy at the front groaned, addressing his nodding buddies. "I don't know how you can manage to be as annoying as a blood sucking mosquito; we just had to understand how you came to be such an ear sore. And well, I guess now we know. It's because you're a spoiled brat."

Lance's eyes widened as the dude held his hands out, and his lackeys passed him Lance's letters and his journal to show off to him.

"Don't touch those!"

"Hold up!" The boss of the group held up Lance's letters. "If you try anything funny, we'll just rip these up and toss them in the water. I'd consider begging for mercy right about now, don't you think?"

Lance growled and charged forward anyways, fist raised. He didn't even get to throw a swing before his back was colliding with the hard floor, and his body curled in on itself in pain.

"What a weakling. Classic cargo pilot."

A vein popped in his neck, blood igniting. He forced himself up, ignoring the pain to rush at the blonde dude again as the group of boys slowly spread out into a circle around him. He was immediately shoved back, bouncing between each of the guys despite his attack without a second to gain his bearings before his back was on the floor once more.

Laughter echoed from all around him like he was at the bottom of a pit in some nightmare.

"Look at him! And we thought he was a pussy because of how much he talked about missing home in his letters!"

"Guess he's a pussy in every way possible!"

"What a joke, trying to stand up against us. Hey, now would be a good time to start begging for mercy!"

"Maybe then we won't fuck you up so badly."

They erupted into more laughter as Lance slowly pushed himself up onto all fours, muscles shaking and seething as he clenched his teeth together. "Fuck off…"

"Wow, he's still being a squeaky little fucker, huh. Guess we should tear this apart to teach him a lesson."

Lance glanced up, chest tightening and heart catching in his throat at the sight of Hunk's mom's cookbook in their hands, pages opened up, ready to be ripped out.

"No, stop!" He gasped, crawling forward a bit with his arm outstretched.

"What, you don't want us touching this one? Guess you better beg for us to be merciful, then, after all."

His stomach churned, suddenly feeling sick enough for him to keel over and puke, but he didn't make another attempt to attack, wide eyes watching as the book hung limply in their hands. It was already slightly beaten down…

Crawling under the nearest locker and shutting out the rest of the world seemed like a pretty tempting option, but with Hunk's cookbook facing its doom, he couldn't afford to do that...not that the bullies would let him get away, anyways. There was probably only one way to save it.

_It's for Hunk. This is for Hunk. Not you._

He swallowed hard and slowly lowered his head, ass pushing out backwards despite that having never been a command. Then, in a quiet voice, he pleaded.

"...don't ruin Hunk's cookbook...just return it to him."

"Say _please_ , bitch boy."

"Please." He lowered himself more, peeking up as the boys glanced at each other, as if confirming they were on the same page.

The leader of the group stepped forward, taking in the sight of his position. "...fuck. You're real fucking annoying, you know, but...damn. Guess I never noticed how nice that ass of yours could be…" He was suddenly pinning Lance against the locker with a cocky grin. "Might as well make good use of it, ain't that right, boys?"

Lance's eyes fell wide open once more as the gang of guys began moving in on him, shoving him up against the lockers hard while they fiddled with their belts.

"What are you doing now? Let me go! I did what you told me to!"

They tossed Hunk's cookbook back across the floor. "Forget books and letters, we should've just done things like this from the beginning. Hey, hold him for me, I'm gonna take him first." The leader stepped back as another dude came up to pin Lance down, and it seemed he didn't have the strength to move any one of them.

Each of the boys were removing their uniforms, and well, Lance had seen enough porn to speculate where this was going.

"Wait a...hold on! You—!" He was shoved down to his knees as the blonde leader stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of his hair as Lance's eyes widened with tears in their corners.

"Just look at you now, whimpering and _crying_. I knew you were a crybaby!" The guys laughed as Lance stared up at his cock, which was already semi-hard and quickly growing bigger as it rubbed against his face.

He struggled and tried to bite forward, but the grip in his hair held him firmly in place.

"If you try anything clever, try to bite my big dick, then you're gonna have to personally bring back a dumb tattered book to the dude who pretends to be your friend."

Lance gulped and glanced at the book laying on the floor. The sight made his heart ache. It already had some permanent bruises.

"Understood?!"

A less than manly squeak escaped his throat as his hair was pulled harder, and he managed a nod, eyes dropping to the ground in shame.

"Good. Now then, let's teach you a lesson and put that annoying mouth of yours to good use!" His cock pushed past Lance's lips, giving him his very first taste of cock. It was both salty and bitter at the same time, and somehow tasted exactly how it smelled. Musky.

"Look at him, taking it in so well…"

"Think the boy likes it!"

Choruses echoed around Lance as his head was pushed back against the lockers, cock pushing deeper into his mouth. It felt even bigger than it looked.

Adrenaline was pumping through his blood, and as much as he wanted to feel sick to the stomach, all he could focus on was that cock filling his mouth with its flavor, and those eyes beating down on him from above, degrading him without a single word. Though, there were plenty of degrading words coming from around him, too.

"Work that mouth for me, pretty boy. I wanna feel you sucking. Or else that stupid book gets ripped to shreds."

Another boy was already picking it back up. Lance had no choice but to lean his head forward, sucking on the bully's cock with his eyes shut.

"Ooh, yeah...that's the stuff. Just let your natural instincts take over. Your mouth is so annoying, I'm sure it must have some sort of trait to balance that out. Let the real cock sucking slut in you awaken."

As fucked up as this was, those words sent shivers down Lance's spine. The boys clearly noticed, too, as more cocks began appearing from every angle, slapping his face and shoulders and constantly giving him a nice view of cocks bigger than his own. Speaking of his own cock, he was vaguely aware of it tenting in his towel. There was no time to focus on his erection, though, as he sucked in his cheeks around the cock in his mouth.

"Hands, up."

He didn't even hesitate to follow the order, raising his hands so the other boys could grab them and latch them onto their cocks. Then, without any further orders, he began to pump them. It was the natural thing to do, after all. He'd never touched another cock before, but he certainly touched his own a shit ton. When a cock was in his hand, he was gonna jerk it off.

"He's a fast learner!"

"Who says he's learning? Bet he does this all the time!"

"Think he's been annoying us on purpose? Just so we could come after him with our cocks?"

The guy in his mouth laughed and tugged his hair back more so they were staring straight at each other, cock still balls deep in his mouth. "Hey, is that it? You've been trying to piss us off so we could fuck you real good?" He spat on Lance's face. Twice. Naturally, this was immediately followed by all the other boys spitting all over his body, as if to foreshadow them spraying other liquids all over him soon.

He couldn't nod, obviously, since none of the things they were saying were true, but goosebumps were popping up all over his body nonetheless as the head of the boys jerked his hips into his mouth, holding his head in place with both hands now. Then, after briefly observing Lance's face, he began thrusting.

His cock speared the back of Lance's throat again and again as he fucked it, balls slapping his face and echoing throughout the locker room as Lance's eyes began rolling back and fluttering shut from the obstruction to his airflow. Despite that, his throat muscles continued pulsing around the cock, as if trying to pull it in farther.

"Fuck, that's a slutty mouth if I've ever fucked one...looks like we were right, boys! He is just a slut!"

"Is that why he's constantly showering in here? To tempt us to fuck him?"

"Fucking slut!"

Of course they were turning everything he ever did into an attempt to seduce them. He couldn't protest for obvious reasons, but...a part of him was beginning to question if he would say anything even if he could. Maybe his head was getting banged back against the lockers too hard, but the cock in his mouth was beginning to make his mouth water, and his tongue pressed against it to get all of its flavor as it fucked his throat relentlessly.

He'd seen this scenario countless times in his fantasies; a boy getting ambushed by a bunch of jocks and forced to be their little plaything in the locker rooms. Now, he was that boy. He was living a fantasy, even if it was blackmail.

There had to be something wrong with him, but he almost didn't care. His blood was flushing hot and his heart was pumping fast in excitement just at the sight and smell of so many cocks around him, along with the one speeding up in his mouth as if it was approaching climax. This was messed up, and it was also hot as fuck.

"Fuck, I'm gonna fucking ruin this mouth of yours...maybe shut you up for good. Stuff you full with my cum...you like the sound of that, boy? You want my cum?"

This time, when met with a question, Lance found himself nodding while still sucking his cock.

Roars of laughter erupted around him at his sudden compliance as his eyes managed to blink open and focus on the man above him. His entire body melted at the ringleader's cocky ass smirk. Normally it made his eye twitch, but now, it made his cock twitch as he was made into an inferior being.

"Kinky little slut likes the abuse!"

"Hurry up man, let me have a go at his mouth!"

Lance shivered harder, heart swelling at the fact that so many guys were clambering over each other just to have a go at his mouth.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum...gonna shoot down his throat, make him regret running that mouth against me…! And you're gonna love it, aren't you?!"

He answered by sucking even harder, shoving his head forward into the dude's crotch as much as possible as his balls tightened against Lance's chin. Then, with a grunt of ecstasy, he slammed Lance's head back into the lockers harder than all his other thrusts, bucking his hips as cum shot into Lance's mouth.

His first taste of cum had his eyes rolling shut again as he suckled and practically milked the cock of its load.

Once the boy was done, he slapped his cock across Lance's face one more time before sighing and stepping back, only for another dude to take his place with his big cock.

"You ready for another one?"

Lance's tongue swiped over his lips, relishing in the taste of the ringleader's cock before the replacement was being shoved down his throat.

"Hey, look, I think he's hard!" They pulled the towel off from his waist to reveal his cock pointing straight upwards. He couldn't even burn with shame. He was too occupied with the cock in his mouth.

"What a slut!"

"There's the proof."

"I bet he could cum just from sucking cock!"

The boy above him stepped on his cock, as if emphasizing just how much power they had over them. Lance moaned around his dick in gratitude.

"The bitch likes it when I step on his cock."

"No surprises there."

"We read your stupid letters, saw just how much of a pussy you are. But you don't have to feel homesick anymore, little crybaby; you've got a ton of new daddies here, now."

His heart skipped a beat as his 'daddies' chuckled from all around him, more cocks covering his face as the dude above him pulled his cock out to crouch down and hold his chin.

"That's right. We'll be your new daddies." He spat in Lance's mouth, which continued to gape open even without a cock in it, before leaning forward to stare into his fading blue eyes. "And we'll be sure to give you the discipline you never received as a child."

**Author's Note:**

> **Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works (and possibly give me suggestions), or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you all!**
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
